Lost Daughter
by Minastauriel95
Summary: He never even knew she existed but when she gets mixed up in a Weevil hunt and and meets the team can they all adjust to a brand new life? I do not own Torchwood only Corsen and other original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young girl was walking through the back streets of Cardiff, looking a little out of place. And she _was_ a little lost. Her so called friends had ditched her earlier in the evening while they were getting something to eat. But she didn't mind. She liked being on her own, and the sun setting over the city cast a dim light through the streets that made everything seem a bit more intriguing. So she wandered towards where she thought the Millennium Center was, hoping to watch the rest of the sunset over the bay.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a low growling noise, coming from one of the alley ways. She swiveled her head towards the sound and noticed a mass of navy blue fabric and pink wrinkled skin huddled behind the rubbish bins. Sorting through them from the looks of it. She ducked around the corner and tried to keep out of sight, watching the creature in front of her. And it had to be a creature, because no human being she had ever seen looked like that. This thing was at least six feet tall, with a jaw that jutted out like a gorilla and a mouth full of razor sharp rows of teeth. He was hunched and wearing a navy blue boiler suit, like something a janitor would wear. It's skin was wrinkled and pink, and it was mostly bald with wisps of dirty blonde grayish hair on top of its head.

The creature payed her no heed, focussed on the contents of the rubbish sack in front of it. Just then she heard a screeching of breaks at the end of the road and two men came scrambling out of the large black SUV that now blocked off the street. The men rushed towards her, guns held at the ready in front of them with one hand and what looked like cans of hairspray in the other. Now those were weird accessories to mix. They pushed their backs against the walls on the opposite side of the alley from the girl, catching their breath and checking to make sure the safety on their guns was off. The taller man in the big gray coat chanced a peek into the alley way. The creature was now looking around, trying to find the source of the earlier loud noise.

"This''ll be way too easy," the man in they big coat commented. "We've already got it backed into a corner."

"Right," replied they other man. He was immaculately dressed in a suit with a dark trench coat on top. "Ready then, sir?" The man in the big coat just grinned and held up three fingers. Slowly he brought down one, then another, and when he brought down the last one they rushed into the alley.

Immediately a hideous howling erupted, followed by some growling and incoherent shouting. The girl chanced a glance into the alley. The two men had the creature back into a corner. At a nod from the man in the big coat, the man in the trench coat began to spray copious amounts of the hairspray into the creatures face. The creature stopped growling and started to slump forward. A hood was quickly swiped over it's head and secured while a needle was shoved into it's shoulder. The men laid the creature down on the ground. The man in the trench coat tapped his ear piece.

"Got it," he said. "No problems," he responded after a second.

"Umm, Ianto?" the man in the big coat began. "I wouldn't speak too soon." The man in the trench coat, whose name apparently was Ianto, looked around confused at what the other was pointing to. He finally noticed the young girl leaned casually against the alley wall. Her eyes were appraising them both, taking in the scene in front of her. "Right, Tosh, we'll get back to you on that." He tapped his earpiece to sever the connection. The girl stepped forward then, she had a bit of a bounce to her step, a swing in her hips.

"That," the girl spoke, pointing to the creature on the ground. "was brilliant!"

"Excuse me?" The man in the big coat stepped forward. "Who exactly are you?"

"Corsen, Corsen Reed." She stepped forward smiling and shook the man in the big coat's hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, a little wary of the teenager in front of him. Corsen smiled and he flashed her one of his signature grins. She turned to Ianto then and held out her hand as before. "Ianto Jones," he said as he grasped her hand briefly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones. I was just passing by and couldn't help but notice you just took down a six foot creature right in front of my eyes. Impressive!" Jack and Ianto exchanged surreptitious glances.

"Now, would you mind telling me what exactly he is?" Corsen said, pointing the the sedated thing at their feet. "Because that is not something they've shown us pictures of in Astronomy this past year."

"What the heck does a Weevil have to do with astronomy?" Jack asked incredulous at her nonchalance about the situation.

"Well 'cause its an alien, obviously! S'not like anything from Earth could actually look like that. But my teacher was very adamant that aliens don't exist. I always knew they did though, never thought I'd see one right in front of me!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Hang on a sec." Jack pulled Ianto aside and whispered, "How the hell does she know that's an alien?"

"No idea, sir."

"Hey, you two. I can still hear you! And I realized it was an alien because I'm not stupid. Anyone could tell from a mile around."

"Well, I always liked the clever ones," said Jack, turning back to Corsen and flashing another of his very big, very flirty grins her way.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Captain but as good looking as you are I think you're a bit too old for me." Corsen responded with a small smile and a wink.

"And a bit too taken, sir." Ianto jumped in, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Hey, I told you just because we're exclusive doesn't mean I'm gonna stop flirting!" Jack said, knocking into Ianto's shoulder.

"And I'm perfectly fine with that sir, but I think I may have to draw the line at flirting with teenagers." Ianto chuckled, nodding his head towards Corsen. "You are quite a bit older than me even, let alone someone ten years younger than me."

"Guess you're right," he nodded and turned on Corsen. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, I flirted right back." She shot them a small smile. _So, they were together then? That was so cute! They were a very good looking couple_. She eyed them up and down quickly. The Captain was wearing navy trousers, a pale blue shirt, grey suspenders, and a big grey military coat. He looked like a poster boy for World War Two. Ianto had a dark knee length trench coat, with a black pinstripe suit underneath. His suit jacket was unbuttoned revealing a deep red waistcoat, over a red shirt just a shade lighter and a skinny black tie. _They weren't just good looking, they were bloody gorgeous! _She thought, and then, _there I go again using British phrases. I need to stop watching BBC so often. _

"But," she said, continuing the earlier conversation. "Back to what I was saying before. That thing, what did you call it, Weevil? Where did it come from? How did it end up here?" Corsen was bursting with questions, this was just about the best day of her life, she decided.

"Um, we have no idea where it's from but we do know how it got here." Ianto responded. For some reason, he felt compelled to answer this girls questions. Before he could go any further Jack butted in.

"But, that's classified information."

"Thought so, oh well, it was worth a go. Should you be getting him back to your car? He might wake up soon." Corsen nodded towards the Weevil, still lying at their feet.

"Oh," said Jack. "Yeah, actually we should. That sedative doesn't last very long." Jack and Ianto each moved to one end of the Weevil, hoisting it up between the two of them. They struggled to move it towards the car, Corsen following close behind them.

"Need a hand with that?" she asked, as Ianto struggled with the keys to try and get the boot open.

"Why not," he said, handing the keys over.

"Thanks," said Jack, a bit taken aback at Ianto's willingness to give up the keys.

Corsen opened the boot of the big black SUV, and Jack and Ianto swung the Weevil between them, tossing it into the containment cage. Corsen turned and looked down the street, it was deserted, but the most disturbing thing was the amount of light. The streetlight cast down a dim glow on the sidewalk, making the leftover puddles of rain glisten. She did _not_ want to walk to the Millennium Center in the dark. Especially because she didn't actually know where it was.

"Umm, I'm really sorry to ask you this sir," she said turning to the Captain. He shot her a puzzled look. "Umm, yeah, I don't actually know the way to the bay. That's where I was heading. Could you maybe give me a lift? I don't want to find my way there in the dark."

Jack and Ianto exchanged a meaningful look and Ianto could see the unease in Jack's face. But Ianto gave him an imploring look and Jack softened.

"I suppose, we have to head in that direction anyways. Toss me the keys." He held up his hand and Corsen threw him the car keys.

"Thank you sirs," Corsen smiled as she stepped towards the back seats of the car.

"Allow me," Ianto said, reaching for the door to hold it open for her as she climbed in and buckled her seat belt. Jack climbed into the driver's side, which was technically the passenger side to Corsen, man, British cars are confusing. Ianto strapped himself into the passenger seat and then turned to face Corsen.

"So, why are you in Cardiff? Your accent is obviously American."

"Yeah, like your Captain. I'm from New York, here on a school trip."

"What school takes you to Cardiff in the middle of July? Don't you lot have summer holidays over there?"

"It's the trip for the Welsh language courses. And I stay on at the school anyways so this was such a great opportunity to escape!"

"Chi areithio Cymraeg?" Ianto immediately slipped into his native tongue, and his accent thickened quite noticeably.

"Do, caru y iaith."

"Finnau."

"Oi! English, please! I have no clue what you're saying."

"I thought you liked it when I spoke Welsh," said Ianto. His voice becoming huskier, like he was trying to lure Jack into a trap.

"Well, yeah. It's pretty sexy but I like to understand what people are saying if its a serious conversation."

"Fair enough," said Ianto, turning back to Corsen. "So, why do you stay on at school over the summer? Does you family live far away or something?"

"No. My mother passed away around 5 years ago and I never knew my father. Mum said she had never told him she was pregnant because they had only seen each other for a week before he had to go back home and she had no way of getting in contact with him. No internet records or phonebook contacts or anything."

"I'm sorry," and Ianto sounded genuinely sympathetic.

"It's fine, I've always got a bit of both of them with me." And she pulled out a locket from beneath her collar. It looked antique, with a cut out front, brassy finish, and delicate pearls. "My mum said my dad bought this for her, that week they were together. She never kept anything in it, but when she gave it to me she stuck a little paper inside. She knew I had always loved Welsh, even then, so it says, "Dw i'n dy garu di, m' cariad, am byth."

"That's very sweet of her." Ianto smiled a bit nervously, secretly he hoped Jack hadn't recognized the words as ones he had heard from Ianto before. "Would you mind if I saw it a moment, its very pretty."

"Sure," Corsen said, apparently unfazed by the request. She unhooked the clasp and dropped it into Ianto's outstretched hand.

"It really it very pretty, don't you think, sir?" Ianto held it up for Jack to see.

"Yeah," Jack said, glancing at it, then doing a double take. "Wait," he let up on the gas pedal a little, slowing to a normal speed. "Can I see that?" Corsen nodded and Ianto handed it over. "This look really familiar, like I've seen it somewhere."

"It's probably been in loads of stores and things in America, everything is mass produced these days."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Jack conceded, handing the locket back to Corsen. She refastened it around her neck and slid it under her collar. "Those words sound a bit familiar too," Jack continued, eyeing Ianto. "You've said them to me before, haven't you?"

"Ummm. . ." Ianto was lost for words, he hadn't counted on Jack learning any Welsh words beyond "Cariad" and the occasional curse word.

"Come on," Jack prodded. Then he turned back to Corsen. "What does it mean?

Corsen smirked it was obvious Ianto was horrified at the thought of Jack hearing the translation of the words. Which, by the way, is "I love you, my dear one, forever." Just as Corsen was about to respond, the handheld radio on the dashboard buzzed. The voice on the other end belonged to a woman with a gentle British accent, that somehow made her sound even more commanding and urgent when her instructions came through.

"Jack, we've got another Weevil sighting, looks like its two more in the same area. If you take your next right, then drive about 50 meters and take a left there's an old construction sight where their energy patterns seem to be located.

Jack swore loudly, he was very unhappy with this new turn of events. All thoughts of what the Welsh words meant was lost as Jack skidded around a corner, drove 50 meters, and skidded around the next. Jack and Ianto hopped out of the car and ran to the back, grabbing more hairspray, some hoods, needles, and reloading their guns.

As they moved away, Corsen started to follow but Jack turned on her.

"No way," he said. "You are staying in the car!"

"The hell I am! I'm not gonna sit there while you two go risk your necks. I might be able to help, I'm not scared." Something about the way Corsen looked at him, with excitement and pleading shining from her warm brown eyes made Jack soften towards her. _Woah, _he thought, _I cannot be going soft._ But none the less he turned around muttering a "stick behind Ianto" under his breath. Corsen nearly squealed in delight, but quickly gained her composure. "Thank you, Captain."

Jack just nodded and signaled Ianto to go right. Corsen stuck behind him as she was told, almost shaking with excitement. They heard the signs of a struggle coming from their left, indicating Jack had caught up with his Weevil. Just then, Ianto stilled, motioning for Corsen to stick to the side out of the way, while he went in for the capture. His Weevil was lurking on the edges of some scaffolding up ahead. Corsen stepped to the side and crept forward as Ianto moved cautiously closer, trying not to spook the creature. But then he accidently kicked an empty paint can that had been lying in his path.

The Weevil followed the path of the noise which unfortunately led straight to Corsen's feet. Before Ianto could reach her, the Weevil sprung forward and lashed at her forearm, leaving behind four rather deep gashes. Corsen tensed in pain, but did not cry out. She grabbed at one of the metal pipes on the nearest scaffolding and with her good arm swung hard and hit the Weevil straight across the head, dazing it. Ianto seized the opportunity to pull the hood over it's head and stab a needle into it's shoulder.

"Sedative," he said at a questioning look from Corsen. The Weevil dropped to the ground and he walked swiftly over to examine Corsen's arm. "Jack!" he called, upon seeing just how deep the injury was.

Jack came rushing around the corner a hooded Weevil slung carelessly over his shoulder. When Jack saw the cause of Ianto's alarm he dropped the Weevil beside the other one and ran to investigate the wound himself.

"I didn't even hear you call out," he said, looking at the gashes bleeding severely. He grabbed an extra hood from his pocket, tearing it and tying it just below Corsen's elbow as a tourniquet. She gasped and recoiled from the pain. "We're gonna need Owen to take a look at this, get it bandaged properly." Ianto nodded, and steered Corsen by the elbow towards the SUV, strapping her in the back seat again. Just then Jack trudged up with one Weevil over his shoulder and tossed it into the boot. Ianto went with him to help with the second one.

As they returned to the car they threw the Weevil in, locked the cage and the boot, and ran to their respective doors. As soon as Ianto was situated he pulled a large gauze pad from the first aid kit he kept stored in the glove box. He handed it to Corsen, who applied it lightly to her wound. Then Ianto passed her a wet wipe to clean the blood from the seat. Corsen handed back the wipe and noticed Jack tap his comm. link.

"Tosh, I need you to clear anything overly top secret or dangerous and get it out of sight, then make sure Owen's ready to bandage up a Weevil wound and check for blood contaminants."

"Are you or Ianto hurt?" Tosh's voice was flooded with worry.

"No, we've got someone else with us, that's why we need to clear away any top secret stuff. We'll be there in three minutes."

"We'll be ready."

Three minutes later they were pulling up to the Rhald Dahl Plass, and Ianto and Jack hopped out of the car. Ianto got the door for Corsen and helped her out of the car, then ran around and hopped in the drivers side. Jack came around and led Corsen onto the Plass towards the water tower at the other end.

"Why are we here sir?" Corsen asked. This is where she had been heading originally but Jack had said he wanted to take care of her injury first.

"This is where we work," he said, coming to a halt beside the water tower.

"You work on the Plass? What have you got some invisible desk 'round here or something?"

"Close," said Jack and he flipped open the rather large leather wrist strap on his wrist and pressed a button. The stone beneath their feet jolted and began to lower. Corsen gasped and grabbed onto Jack with her good arm, Jack just grinned. "Invisible lift." he said and she looked at him in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Below her, an unbelievable scene spread out. They were being lowered into a giant underground room. The water tower continued to run through the center of it, culminating in a good sized pool at its base. The floors were either concrete tiles or metal grating and pathways led in every-which direction. To upper levels, to lower levels, and what looked to be the main working area. There were several desks, all strewn with papers and wires and personal touches. All of them were equipped with several impressive computer monitors each.

Sat at two of the desks were two women, both very pretty. One had long dark hair with a fringe, pale skin, hazel eyes, and a gap toothed smile. The other was Asian, with caramel skin, warm brown eyes, and well kept, shoulder length hair. Moving around in what seemed to be a medical bay was a man in jeans, red shirt, and white lab coat with buttons pinned all over it. He had cropped brown hair, brown eyes, and his over all look reminded Corsen of a monkey.

As the lift reached the floor, red-flashing lights lit up and alarms started blaring. A large cog door rolled aside revealing Ianto with a Weevil in a fireman's hold.

"Gwen, give me a hand. There's two more in the boot." he called as he walked along the grated pathways to the lower levels. Gwen, the dark haired, gap toothed girl, vacated her seat and bounced through the cog door before it rolled closed again.

"Owen!" Jack shouted, stepping off the platform and helping Corsen.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Owen Harper, Corsen Reed." Jack pointed between them during the introduction and Owen shook Corsen's good hand. "Get her patched up and run her blood through the bio-scan to check for infections."

"Right, this way Corsen." Owen led her down to the medical bay where she hopped up to the autopsy table. "So, how'd you get mixed up with a Weevil, Corsen?"

"I ran into Mr. Jones and Captain Harkness and they were giving me a ride when that radio-thingy said there were two more Weevils, so we went to go get those and one of them got to me."

"Unlucky that is. These cuts are pretty nasty." Owen peeled off the gauze and untied the tourniquet, then started to dab at the gashes.

"That stings!" Corsen hissed.

"Yeah, sorry. Gotta clean it though." Owen said with a smirk that suggested he wasn't sorry at all. Owen patted it dry and began to bandage it, wrapping her arm tightly. He then moved to her other side and tied off a rubber tourniquet on her good arm, cleaning the crook of her elbow with rubbing alcohol. "Any quips about feeling a small prick?" Owen glanced up smirking again and holding a needle in his right hand.

"Thanks for the offer Dr. Harper but I don't really go for men who look like monkeys." Corsen chuckled. _What is it with the flirting around here?_

"Oi! I have it on good authority that I am quite attractive!" Owen shot back as he slid the needle into Corsen's arm.

"Well, to each their own I suppose. I have to say I'm leaning towards Mr. Jones at this point." Corsen smiled shyly as she realized what she had just said out loud. Owen chuckled and shook his head upon seeing Corsen craning her neck to see over the autopsy railing.

"Right, I'm just gonna run this through a general bio-scan to check for any infections, diseases, or DNA abnormalities. You don't have anything already that you know of right?"

"No, but I have seasonal allergies and I am on birth control."

"Okay, no problems there then." said Owen as he popped the sample into the machine in the corner with several display monitors. "Now, I just need some basic info so I can file the report correctly. Name?"

"Corsen Jackie Reed."

"Birthday?"

"June the 19th, 1993."

"So you're 17?"

"Yes."

"Parents?"

"Terrance Abigail Reed was my mother. She passed away 5 years ago. She never told me my dad's name. He never knew I was born."

"Sorry," Owen looked a little sobered and glanced up. "Umm, I think that's it. Ianto!"

Ianto walked up to the medical bay, cleaned up from the earlier scuffle, and leaned his forearms against the railings. "You bellowed?" Ianto smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"I could do with a coffee mate." Owen said, not even looking up from the monitors.

"Sure, would you like anything Corsen?"

"Umm, I could do with a water actually." Corsen smiled shyly and blushed a bit. Owen glanced at her, smirking, knowing exactly what was going on in her head.

"Not a problem." Ianto smiled and went off to fetch the beverages. Just then the monitors on the bio-scan lit up and started beeping, signaling it had finished the analysis. Owen moved over to the monitors, scanning the information on the screen and froze. He double clicked a section of the screen and pulled up two large-scale DNA models, typing frantically.

"Corsen, did you just tell me you don't know who your father is?"

"Yeah. . ." Corsen nodded, confused at why he was clarifying this point. "Why? Is there anything wrong with me?" Corsen was a little nervous now, trying to make sense of the DNA models on the screen.

"No, nothing like that." Owen said, shaking his head and accepting his coffee as Ianto came back with their drinks.

"Thanks, sir." Corsen said and ducked her head. Ianto looked a little taken aback at the honorific, no one had ever called him "sir," he was Teaboy.

"Corsen, how about you and Ianto go hang around upstairs, rest up a bit. I wanna have a word with Jack."

"Sounds good." said Ianto, helping Corsen hop down and leading her to the couch upstairs under the Torchwood sign. "Is there anyone we can call so they don't worry about you?"

"Don't go there quite yet Ianto!" Owen shouted as he walked up the stairs to Jack's office.

"Okay, never mind then. You'll probably be allowed to leave after he talks to Jack."

"Is this some kind of bloody joke?" Owen shouted as soon so he slammed the door, eternally grateful Jack's office was soundproof.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack sat up a little straighter and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"Corsen! You just _happened_ to run into her. She just _happened_ to show up completely at random?" Owen accused, pointing at Jack.

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head. "We went to catch a Weevil, she was in the alley. It was getting dark and she asked for a ride because she didn't want to walk alone. I figured when we got back I'd buy her a soda and retcon her. Then we got a second call and she insisted on following us, got scratched, and we brought her back to make sure she hadn't contracted an alien infection or something."

"You seriously just happened across her?" Owen asked, still a little dubious, but a lot more calm.

"Yes," Jack sighed hugely. "What are you on about, anyway?"

"Alright then, guess there's no easy way to say this." Owen sank into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Umm, do you know about Corsen's family situation? Her father, more specifically?"

"She mentioned it when Ianto asked about her locket. Her dad bought it for her mom and it was passed onto her, but she never knew her dad's name, no photo or anything. Said her mom never told him she was pregnant."

"You're right, her dad has no idea."

"Wait, you know who her father is?"

"Yeah." Owen stared at his hands, not looking at Jack.

"Okay, but I don't really see how that matters anyway. We're just gonna retcon her and send her back to the hotel, right?"

"You may want to rethink that plan." Owen finally looked up, locking eyes with Jack. "Jack, she shares your DNA." Owen whispered, maintaining eye contact. Jack just stared back, stunned into silence. Finally, he gulped in air, he hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing.

"That's not possible," he eventually said, shaking his head, and pushing his chair away from his desk.

"Jack," Owen said sternly, and then his expression softened. "Come here." He beckoned Jack to the big glass wall and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at her," he urged, and Jack looked.

Corsen was sitting on the couch, laughing at something Ianto had said. Then she shot him a confident grin, seeming to have loosened up a bit since earlier. It struck Jack how much her smile looked like his. He studied the rest of her. She had dark brown hair, a little past her shoulders, styled in loose curls and pinned back to one side. She had an angular face, with a strong jaw and cheekbones, like Jack, but she still looked soft and ingenuous. He caught a glimpse of warm brown eyes as she glanced up at the window, giving a little wave. She was wearing a short sleeved, denim, A-line dress that buttoned all down the front with a sash at her waist and the locket hanging delicately around her neck. Corsen gave off an old fashioned appearance, he realized, almost reminiscent of the 1940's.

"Her mother's name was Terrance Reed. Corsen was born on June the nineteenth, 1993, in New York City."

"Terri?" Jack said as his attention was drawn back to Owen.

"You know her then?" Owen perked up.

"I visited New York in September '92 for a UNIT conference. I was only there a week but Terri and I went out a couple times. Dinner, movie, shopping. Then I came back and never heard from her again. . ." Jack trailed off, shaking his head as he glanced back at Corsen.

"Oh, one more thing." Owen said, just remembering and repressing a chuckle. "Her middle name is Jackie." Owen smirked at Jack's expression.

"You're kidding me!" Jack cracked up. "Woah, I have a daughter!" he chuckled a bit and leant against the desk, dragging his hands down his face. "Do we tell her?" Jack looked up, eyes imploring.

"That's up to you mate, but maybe she'd be better off not knowing? I mean, life around here isn't exactly the safest. And she seems pretty happy as she is."

"Her friends ditched her tonight Owen." Jack said, pulling his face from his hands. "She lives at school, no relatives to take care of her. If I'm the only family she's got left, don't you think she has the right to choose what she wants?"

"I guess that makes sense, but are you okay with this Jack? I mean a teenager is a huge responsibility."

"Believe it or not Owen, she wouldn't be the first daughter I've had." Jack's thoughts slipped to Alice. She lived so close but he barely ever saw her. She wanted nothing to do with him; he had messed up so badly. This was his chance to prove to himself he could still be a good father.

"I'm not surprised. I mean, who knows how long you've lived!" Owen shook his head chuckling. "But I think we should probably warn Ianto before Corsen. I mean, finding out the man you're shagging has a daughter is kind of a big development."

"Yeah, good call there. You wanna call him up here please?" Jack sank back in his chair and turned to his monitor, keying in a few commands. Owen turned towards the door and stepped out on the grated platform.

"Ianto!" he called down, cupping his hands around his mouth and making his shout reverberate around the Hub. Ianto muttered something to Tosh and Corsen, who were focused on whatever Tosh's monitor was displaying, and jogged up the staircase to Jack's office.

"What's going on up there?" Corsen asked, puzzled at what was taking Dr. Harper so long.

"They're just having some sort of boy talk. Come to think of it, Owen's probably lecturing them on safety again." Tosh chuckled and shook her head. Corsen didn't understand the joke but she ignored it, turning back to the display monitors.

Ianto walked into Jack's office. Jack was behind his desk, signing some paperwork for UNIT and Owen was sitting in one of the two chairs opposite the desk, looking serious. Ianto slipped into the seat next to Owen, looking around quizzically. "What's going on?" Ianto asked. Owen looked up smirking. "Oh God, you're not giving us another talk are you?" Ianto groaned, these talks were embarrassing at best, humiliating at worst.

"No, but the Captain here has some interesting news." Owen's smirk just intensified and Ianto grew slightly worried.

"Jack?" They made eye contact and Ianto could tell Jack was nervous about what he had to say.

"Umm. Okay." Jack sighed. "You know how earlier, Corsen mentioned she never knew who her father was?" Jack glanced back at Ianto nervously and gulped. He saw the pieces fall into place very quickly in Ianto's brain.

"You're joking." Ianto deadpanned, looking between Jack and Owen, hoping one of them was about to break into laughter. They didn't. Ianto swallowed hard. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, then a small smile spread across his lips. "Corsen is my daughter." Jack glanced towards the glass wall, looking down at Corsen and Tosh. His smile spread wider as they laughed, obviously getting along. "I'm gonna ask her to stay here. She has no family back home, and she said she loves it here, and all of us seem to be getting along really well with her. It's almost like she fits here." Jack looked at Ianto imploringly, silently seeking approbation. Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"She is a lovely girl. And I can't blame you for not wanting to lose her now you know she's there." Jack sighed with relief. "I just have one question though. How?"

"I want you and Owen to be there when I tell her. You can wait two minutes?"

"Of course." Ianto smiled and put his hand over Jack's, which was resting on the table. Jack twisted his wrist so their fingers interlocked and looked up grinning. Owen turned away, not needing to see this private moment of understanding. These simple ooey-gooey moments were worse to watch than walking in on them, which is what led to that first safety talk.

"Okay, I think we should do this in the conference room. Owen, get all the medical printouts in case she wants to look. Ianto, can you work some coffee magic?" Ianto and Owen nodded and stood up. They made to leave but Jack tugged Ianto back, as he still had hold of his hand, and pulled him into a gentle kiss, cupping his cheek as Ianto placed his hand on Jack's hip. "Thank you for understanding," Jack whispered as they broke apart.

"Of course I understand. I would feel the same way if it were me. . . but I don't want you to get your hopes up. This is going to come as a huge shock to her and she might not want to relocate her life immediately. Give her some time to warm up to the idea."

"Oh, yeah. I never thought about that. I guess I got so excited I never thought about how she would react."

"Just give her some time to get used to it. Like I said, big shock, but I think things will turn out well."

"Yeah," Jack smiled and hugged Ianto. "Now, go get those drinks and show Corsen where the conference room is. Owen should be there by now, I just need to grab something and I'll be down." Ianto walked out of the room and down the stairs to Tosh's station. He tapped Corsen on the shoulder and led her to another staircase that led to the new, underground conference room. The previous, glass walled one having been converted to a hothouse. He then returned to his kitchen niche and began the coffees for Jack, Owen, and himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Owen was already in the room and motioned for Corsen to sit down. He started shuffling his papers around and pulling up some data spreads on the monitor on the wall. He looked up when Ianto entered, bearing a tray with 3 coffees and water. Jack followed a couple seconds later with an old rusted tin in one hand. Jack took his seat at the head of the table, Ianto at his right, Owen his left, and Corsen in Tosh's seat next to Owen. Jack nodded towards Owen as he took a sip of coffee, indicating Owen should start. Owen nodded a bit in return and turned to Corsen.

"Right, so, we should probably start off with basics because you look a little worried right now." Owen smiled reassuringly and Corsen nodded, a bit timid. "Okay, well, I ran your blood sample through the bio-scan and you're clear. No infections or anything. But the scanner did do a match up of your DNA when it was scanning for abnormalities. Now, Captain Harkness here is who you're DNA got matched up with and his DNA is pretty damn weird for a couple reasons but I'm gonna let him tell you why." Jack leaned forward resting his arms on the table.

"Corsen," Jack's smile was soft, but his eyes were wary. "You've seen what we do here, we catch aliens. So you have to know there is a ton of unbelievable things that are out there in the universe. I've seen a fair few. One of the reasons my DNA is distinguishable from someone like Owen, a normal 21st century human being, is because I'm from the future. By the time the 51st century rolls around evolution has taken place and there are certain differentiations in molecular structure and physical traits and stuff like that. That's the simpler reason why I stand out, though." Jack studied Corsen's reaction to this fairly extraordinary piece of evidence.

"Okay, one question then." Corsen looked between the adults seated in front of her. "If you're from the 51st century why are you dressed like a 1940's RAF pilot?" Jack laughed.

"Simple explanation?" Ianto, answered. "He likes to. Plus, it suits him." Ianto shot Jack a small smile and Jack felt a foot nudge his own. Jack smirked at Ianto and then turned back to Corsen.

"There's one more thing. And I'm gonna ask you to try and keep an open mind and let me finish and then I promise to answer your questions." Corsen nodded, eager to know more about the Captain. "Alright, a long time ago I was traveling with some friends and we got mixed up in a fight. A race called the Daleks was trying to invade Earth. The Doctor, one of my friends, was brilliant and came up with a way to stop it. But he needed more time than he had.

"I had to buy him that time. I was the last line of defense and I was shot and killed." Corsen gasped, thoroughly confused, but held her tongue. "Rose, our other friend, ended up absorbing some kind of power and completely wiped out the Daleks. And then, she brought me back to life. Only she wasn't completely in control and she accidently brought me back forever. My DNA was recoded that day, so I can never die," he paused, letting it sink in. Corsen gaped at him. Completely staring, open mouthed, jaw to the table. Ianto chuckled at her reaction.

"You can't die." Corsen stated, incredulously, but rather calmly.

"It's more I can't stay dead. I can die, I just keep coming back." Corsen rested her elbows on the table and started rubbing her temples.

"Okay, what do either of those things have to do with me? I'm not from the future, and though I haven't tested it, I'm pretty sure I can still die. From what you told me it doesn't sound like you can be born immortal."

"Thought you might get to that eventually." Owen stood and moved to the monitor displaying the DNA models. "When I ran your bio-scan and it checked for abnormalities, your blood sample corresponded with Jack's. I double-checked the scans and they are right. Now assuming you aren't originally from the 51st century there's really only one explanation for all this." Owen broke off and his eyes jumped to Jack, wondering whether to continue or let Jack tell her. Jack nodded his head and turned to face the confused teenage girl in front of him.

"Corsen," Jack began but then thought better of it, opening his tin first and pulling out a glossy photograph. He pushed it across the table and Corsen reached out for it. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"That's my mom! But how . . .?" She trailed off as she looked up from the photo of Jack and Terri, smiling up at her from a street corner in New York City.

"I met your mother in September, 1992. I was in New York for a week for a conference. We met my first night there and I spent all the rest of my free time with her. We lost contact though, when I came back to Cardiff."

"September, but that would make you. . . Dad?" Corsen whispered the last word as she double-checked her mental math. Jack nodded his head, his expression soft but blank, waiting for Corsen to come out of shock. "Did you know?" Corsen's voice was hoarse with emotion. Owen put a hand on her shoulder and held the glass of water up for her. She took it and shot him a grateful glance.

"No, your mother never told me. But Corsen, believe me, if I had known I would have been there for you. I would have found you."

"I . . . I just can't think . . . I've never known anything . . . not one single detail . . . not a name or a photograph . . . and now you're here . . ." Corsen's eyes began to leak little tears and her voice grew weaker. Jack stood up and walked around the table as Corsen pushed her chair out. Jack enveloped her in his arms and she held onto him as tight as she could, crying into his shoulder. Ianto and Owen quietly got up and left the room. When Ianto glanced back they were still wrapped around each other, and he could see Jack was crying too. Ianto smiled a little as his own vision got blurry, before he moved to the little kitchenette to get coffee for the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto gave Gwen her coffee first and then Tosh. He also gave them biscuits with their order because he was feeling rather lighthearted at the moment. Gwen had smiled and thanked him but Tosh knew something was up. They didn't get biscuits just because. "What's going on Ianto? Tosh swiveled around in her chair, taking her glasses off and crossing her arms. The whole look was very imposing when she raised a quizzical eyebrow. Ianto paused and turned back.

"How do you mean?"

"You four were in there a long time, and Jack and Corsen are still up there. Plus, you gave Gwen and I biscuits. That hasn't happened since Jack last took you on a date." _Ooo, Tosh was sharp. _Ianto blushed a bit at her comment as memories resurfaced. _That was such a great date. Too bad the Rift keeps getting in the way of more. I should bring that up with Jack. But that last date . . . Jack packed a picnic and we took it up to that really tall rooftop that he's always standing on. Then we watched the sunset and headed back to the Hub. And I felt so safe that night, so happy. Just lying in his arms. I felt so loved . . . _Tosh cleared her throat and Ianto resurfaced, blushing again.

"Sorry . . ." he was debating on whether or not to answer her question when the door to the conference room opened. They both looked up to see Jack and Corsen exiting the room with Jack's arm draped around Corsen's shoulders. Tosh raised her eyebrow again and looked to Ianto for answers. Ianto just smiled and walked over to then with the tray of biscuits and offered them some.

"Thanks, sir." Corsen smiled but then stopped before she took a bite. "What should I call you? I mean, if you're Dad's boyfriend, "sir" doesn't really sound right does it?" Jack smiled, Ianto chuckled, and there were spluttering sounds behind them from Tosh choking on her coffee.

"Did she just say Dad?" Tosh's voice was raised in shock. Then Gwen poked her head out from behind her desk monitors.

"Whose dad are we talking about?" Gwen hadn't overheard the earlier bits of the conversation, only Tosh's exclamation.

"Okay!" Jack raised his voice so everyone could hear. "Pull up a chair girls, it's story time!" Tosh and Gwen rolled their chairs over to the couch where Jack, Corsen, and Ianto were now seated. Owen was lounging about at his desk, not really paying attention as Tosh started her questioning.

"So, did I seriously hear right?" Tosh was still a little taken aback.

"Yes, what Corsen said is true." Jack paused as Tosh gasped, and he smiled his brilliant trademark Harkness grin.

"Wait, what are you all talking about?" It was Gwen this time, sounding very confused. Jack opened his mouth but Corsen cut across him.

"I've never known who my father is, he never even knew I was born . . . But when Owen ran my bio-scan he was able to tell me!" Corsen was getting jumpy at this point and shot a brilliant grin at Owen. Tosh immediately saw the resemblance to Jack.

"That's great Corsen!" Gwen had taken a liking to the girl quickly when they had all been talking earlier. "So, who is he? Are you going to try to find him?"

"I've already found him." Corsen looked up at Jack, her voice serene, almost dreamlike. Gwen, however, was oblivious to all the hints they were dropping and apparently needed it shoved right under her nose.

"So who is he?" She persisted; she loved happy reunions like this. Heart of Torchwood, that was her. In response, Owen, Ianto, and Corsen all pointed at Jack. The answer hit Gwen like a ton of Weevil dung.

"You . . ." she stuttered, also pointing at Jack. "But . . . how?" She looked between Jack and Corsen, who had scooted closer to each other. Jack, of course, felt the need to poke fun at her question.

"Gwen, did you skip this class at school? When you're old enough there's this thing called"

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously now." Gwen gave Jack a withering look.

"I met Terri, Corsen's mother, when I was in New York for a UNIT conference. We went out a couple times that week and never heard from each other once I flew back here. We found Corsen completely by coincidence but I'm so glad we did. She's agreed to move here to live with me and finish out her schooling before going to University." Corsen decided to jump in then.

"I was working on my I.B. diploma back home anyway because I planned on doing University in the U.K."

"Wait, why do you say Uni and not college?" Owen jumped in at this point after being silent the whole conversation.

"My mom said I watch too much BBC. I've always wanted to live in Wales, and I started to pick up some of the dialect. I speak Welsh too," she shot a glance at Ianto, who smirked. They could have some fun conversations knowing that no one else would understand.

"So this is basically like your dream come true, then." Owen stated, smirking at the teenager's enthusiasm. Corsen was nodding eagerly, her lips pressed together as if to hold in a squeal.

"Congratulations, you two." Tosh spoke up, grinning at how happy the trio on the couch seemed to be. "And, Ianto? You're okay with this?" Tosh was a bit hesitant, Ianto was her best friend and finding out your lover had a teenage daughter that was suddenly going to be moving into your life was a bit off kilter. She wanted to make sure he was really okay with this.

"I think it's brilliant!" Ianto piped up, looking sincerely happy for Jack and his daughter. _She's almost like Ianto's daughter now too come to think of it . . . _

"Thanks Tosh." Jack shot her a giddy grin; his face was starting to hurt due to too much smiling. "So," he said turning to Corsen. "I think we need to get you back to your hotel before people start to worry too much." Corsen laughed.

"You know, I had completely forgotten about that. I still have to finish my school trip, then fly home and pack, then register for school back here . . . and you're going to have to officially adopt me! Whoa!" Corsen stood up then, one of Jack's hands in both of hers. "Come ooooon dad!" We have to tell the school I'm moving!" Jack laughed and gave into Corsen's tugging.

"Let me get my coat kiddo." Jack ran up to his office to grab his greatcoat and came back to Corsen hugging Tosh and Gwen goodbye. Then she hugged Ianto, who's smile brightened considerably, and then she moved towards Owen. As she pulled him into a tight hug Owen stared ahead, taken aback, but then wrapped his arms around her in return. She propped herself on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid. Just my job." Corsen let go and moved over to Jack looping her arms through his. They called goodbye over their shoulders as they bounced through the sliding door and up to the parking garage.

**Thank you everybody who has read and reviewed and followed and favorited my story so far! I'm glad everybody is enjoying it! And sorry the updates are so sporadic my life is just super hectic right now. Just bear with me and I promise updates will come **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ten days later, the door to the Tourist Office swung open to reveal Jack and Corsen, laden with suitcases. Ianto looked up and a grin broke over his face. As he stepped out from behind the counter Corsen rushed forward and gave Ianto a big hug. Jack laughed and tried to fit all the suitcases through the door. "You're back for good now?" Ianto questioned as he extracted himself from her grip.

"Yup! I'm moving in!" Corsen was jumping up and down, trying to stop herself from clapping.

"Gwen and Tosh have helped set up one of the old rooms for you. I hope you'll like it. I thought it looked nice. But I'm not a teenage girl."

"Well, there was that one time . . ." Ianto immediately turned bright red as Jack sauntered over to him smirking, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Jack, your daughter is still in the room." Ianto mumbled, then pulled Jack into a hug.

"She's of consenting age."

"I am? Cool!"

"Wait, umm, no, not cool! That means we're gonna have to have some talks missy. Age limits are different over here, gotta make sure you know all the rules. The legal ones and my ones."

"Since when do you have rules?" Ianto snorted at the thought of Jack making restrictions about sex.

"Shush you!"

"Dad! I'm not stupid; I know the whole birds and bees thing. Mom beat you to that about five years ago."

"Five years ago you weren't of consenting age." Jack mumbled as Ianto just laughed silently at their bickering.

"How about we get you moved in?" Ianto moved behind the counter and pressed the button to release the hidden door. They each grabbed a suitcase, Jack grabbing two, and moved down the secret passage to the lift. As the cog door rolled aside the trio was assaulted by squeals from Tosh and Gwen. They both hugged Corsen and Owen moved up to take a suitcase from Jack.

"The room's down this way." Tosh said, leading them down a short staircase to a small side hall. This part of the Hub was rarely used. Some of these rooms hadn't been opened in years. Tosh turned into the second room on the right.

Corsen paused in the doorway a moment, her eyes wide. Then she ran into the room and jumped on her bed. Everyone laughed as she wiggled around, testing the comfort level. She swiveled herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and surveyed the rest of her room. It was perfect.

The decor was so different from anything else in the Hub. It was a fairly big room with several large pieces of furniture and still plenty of room to move around in. The walls were a pale yellow with crown trim bordering the ceiling and floor. Her furniture was all white. In one corner sat a spacious desk with a cork board, hutch, and several drawers and cabinets. In the diagonal corner was a full size bed with black and white comforters in cool swirly patterns over lilac sheets. There was a little bedside table with a black and white polka dot lamp. There was also a bookshelf and a large comfy looking armchair in the same black and white swirly pattern as the comforter on her bed. There was a floor lamp situated behind the chair to make it easier to read.

The floor was a light, shiny hardwood one and in the corner with the armchair there was a shag carpet in a light lilac color matching the sheets that extended towards the center of the room. She also noticed two doors, one on the left of her room, near the end of her bed. The other was on the back wall near the bookshelf. She got up off the bed and moved to the door on the left wall. Corsen squealed when she opened it and clapped her hands, stepping into a walk-in closet. She ran out again and hugged Jack.

"Thanks Dad." Then she hugged Tosh, and Ianto, and Gwen who had shown up after Owen had dropped off the suitcase and gone back to the autopsy bay. "Thanks everyone. This is amazing!" Corsen sunk down into her armchair and closed her eyes, sighing.

"We should get the rest of her stuff down here," Jack instructed. "Tosh, Gwen, why don't you two help Corsen unpack all her clothes and get them into her closet. Me, Ianto, and Owen will start bringing in boxes." They all nodded and set about their tasks. Before Jack and Ianto had reached the main level of the Hub, while they were still alone, Ianto stopped and tugged Jack back, pressing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Three days is way too long." Ianto mumbled against Jack's neck.

"I know. I've been going crazy." Jack murmured back. "I couldn't even call you and have some fun since I was sharing the room with Corsen." Jack placed a trail of kisses down Ianto's neck, pressing his tongue against his pulse point. Ianto groaned and Jack spun them around so Ianto was pressed against the wall instead. Jack went back to attacking Ianto's mouth and he pressed his leg between Ianto's. The both groaned and then jumped apart when they heard someone shout, "Get a room!" They looked around and stepped apart even further, Ianto blushing furiously and Jack having the tact to look at least a little embarrassed. Corsen was standing at the end of the hall laughing, Tosh by her side. Shaking their heads they strolled back into the room, still giggling like teenagers, which one of them had a right to do seeing as she was a teenager. Jack and Ianto hurried away then, nearly running to unpack the boxes and dragging Owen with them along the way.

"Are they always that bad?" Corsen questioned Tosh as they continued to unpack.

"Definitely. And sometimes a lot worse." Tosh was smirking as certain memories came to mind.

"Greeeeeeeeat. . . Corsen drew out the word her voice laced with sarcasm.

Once they had gotten all the boxes into Corsen's room, Ianto went to order lunch while the rest of the team helped unpack. It had been a good call on Ianto's part to give Corsen a bookshelf because she had tons of books. And in all sorts of genres too. Romance, Historical Fiction, Sci Fi, Fantasy. Jack noticed all the Harry Potter books, a good amount of things by Neil Gaiman, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, several guides on how to speak Elvish, the Twilight series Gwen had been obsessing over recently, and a ton of books pertaining to some point in British history.

"Man, she wasn't kidding." Ianto stared in awe at the books on her shelf. Jack jumped, having not noticed when Ianto had snuck up behind him. Ianto was good at that. "She really does love the U.K."

"Guess so. There's like 50 books on the Tudors and Plantagenets here. And a ton of stuff about Robin Hood." Jack motioned to the bottom two shelves that contained all the aforementioned books.

"Dad?" Corsen came up to stand next to Jack, examining her bookshelf. "Did you put those in any particular order or did you just stack them all on?" She raised her eyebrow at him and Jack looked a little sheepish.

"Probably a bit more like the second option. How do you normally arrange them?"

"Alphabetically by the last name of the author."

"Got it. I'll sort them out. Ianto, why don't you help Corsen get her desk all set up. You're good with desks and office-y stuff."

"Are you referring to the same way you're good on roofs, sir?" Ianto's tone was teasing and he winked as he squeezed Jack's hand and he turned to help Corsen organize her desk. They seemed to have the same almost OCD tendencies about organization. Maybe with her help he could keep Jack in shape. Ianto always found trying to organize Jack single handedly was a task.

"So," Ianto started. "You think you're gonna like it here?"

"Oh, yeah! Dad's said he's already found a school for me and that starts in a month and then I'll make some new friends and really get settled. But I am really looking forward to getting to know all of you. Especially you and Dad. I think its great that you two are together." Corsen smiled that huge Jack-like grin that seemed to sit perfectly on her features.

"So, you're okay that he and I are together? Its not weird for you or anything?" Ianto was a little worried about what her attitude towards her dad being gay might be. Not that Jack was gay really, he was just extremely open minded. And he didn't like labels. But still essentially, it meant the same thing right now.

"Nope! When you took his hand in the alleyway the night I met you guys my first thought was something like, 'That is the cutest thing ever!' that and 'God it is not fair those two are so bloody gorgeous!'"

"Haha, that's very kind. And your mother was right. You do watch too much BBC if you are using phrases like 'bloody gorgeous.'"

"Who's bloody gorgeous?" Jack popped up behind them, then leaned on the desk casually, looking from one to the other.

"Well there're a lot of people." Corsen laughed. "Some of them including Jake Gyllenhaal, Jonas Armstrong, Heath Ledger, John Barrowman, and a kid named Ryan from my old Astronomy class."

"Ooo, you watch Robin Hood?" Ianto eagerly started in on the conversation. When he had time for television Robin Hood was on his must watch list.

"Yes! It is basically one of the best shows ever! And it helped me with my British accent that I had to do for a play once."

"I love that show. And you're right Jonas Armstrong definitely falls under the gorgeous category, so does Lucy Griffiths actually. They're a gorgeous couple."

"Oh, you like girls too?"

"Oh, yeah. We both swing both ways." Jack answered for Ianto sliding his hand around his waist and pulling him closer. "I'm the only guy he's ever been with." Jack kissed Ianto's temple as Ianto turned a faint shade of pink before clearing his throat.

"So," Ianto broke the silence again. "What's your favorite Gyllenhaal movie?"

"Oh, thats tough. There's Prince of Persia. So good! But Brokeback Mountain. . . It was really sad but so hot!"

"Wait, aren't you a bit young to have seen that? It came out years ago and you will have just turned 17 this year. Which is still below the age limit to watch R movies if I'm correct."

"Okay, there was a movie with Gyllenhaal and Ledger. And they were in love. Do you think I was gonna pass that up just because I was fifteen?"

"You were fifteen! That is way too young to watch a movie like that!"

"Wait!" Jack cut into their bickering. "I've never heard of this movie. Why shouldn't she be watching it at fifteen?" Jack turned a questioning look on Ianto.

"You've never heard of Brokeback Mountain, Jack?" Jack shook his head, still expecting an answer to his question. "Well, basically, it's a love story in the sixties between two cowboys but it isn't socially accepted so they have to keep it a secret and the whole movie is interspersed with very explicit love scenes between the two, which I admit were great but a fifteen year old girl should not be watching things like that." Ianto peaked around Jack and mock glared at Corsen who was blushing heavily at the moment.

"Corsen, you were watching a movie with explicit gay sex scenes!" Jack rounded on his daughter, also mock glaring. "And you enjoyed it?" He raised his eyebrow to increase the intimidation factor.

"Umm, maybe . . . .?" Corsen stared at her lap and glanced up with guilty eyes. Jack just laughed.

"Well then she'll fit in just fine around here!" Owen popped up from nowhere but had obviously heard a decent portion of the conversation.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Jack turned his raised eyebrow on Owen.

"Come off it, you know Tosh watches you two on the CCTV. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Gwen had viewing parties with popcorn." Owen smirked. _Oh God _Ianto thought _I really hope that's not true. _Both Ianto and Jack were looking extremely sheepish and Corsen was just staring at them with her mouth open.

"Umm, no offense Owen, but I did **not** need to know that." Corsen gave a theatrical shudder.

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting Jack's actually your dad and you're not just some random teenager coming to live with us. But yeah, hint taken. Note to self, more discretion in the future regarding jokes about Jack." Owen smiled and sauntered away to find Tosh and Gwen who were still color organizing Corsen's closet.

After another fifteen minutes Ianto went up to the tourist office to collect the pizza and called everyone to the boardroom for a lunch break. They all took their seats, Jack at the head, Ianto at his right, Corsen next to Ianto, Gwen at the other end, Tosh next to Gwen, and Owen between Tosh and Jack. They chatted happily, munching on cheese and sausage pizza and slurping sodas. Corsen was very peppy, and fit in well with the conversation. She was extremely curious about aliens and the stories the team told her blew her mind.

"And then, just as it was starting to tell us what we needed, his head explodes!" Owen cracked up, nearly choking on his pizza.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it would do that?" Jack retaliated. Just as everyone finished laughing and went for another bite of their pizza the rift alarm went off.

"Just what we need! I swear, every bloody time . . ." Owen dropped his pizza and threw his hands in the air.

"Tosh, see if you can find out what we're dealing with." Jack instructed as he pushed away from his half finished slice. Tosh jumped up and ran up to the main hub to her monitors. After a few frantic seconds of typing and clicking she got a visual on the disturbance.

"Its an artifact." She clued them in over the comm. links. "Nothing dangerous looking. Me, Owen, and Ianto can go."

"Okay, be careful though."

"Jack, its three fully trained field agents against an alien artifact that frankly looks harmless." Tosh gave an exasperated sigh and severed the comm. link.

"We'll be fine." Ianto chuckled as he squeezed Jack's shoulder and followed Owen out the door.

Thanks so much to all the support you guys have given me with this story! It really means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying it


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They returned about an hour later with the artifact sealed into a Torchwood evidence bag. Tosh set it out on her workbench and started examining it. Glasses pushed up on her nose and notebook in hand. Jack strolled in, trailed by Corsen, and hung back in the doorway watching Tosh work. After another few minutes of contemplation Tosh turned to Jack.

"Well, its completely harmless. I'd say it's just someone's personal keepsake. You can come look Corsen," she added, peering around Jack to the girl in the doorway.

"Really?" Her gaze darted between Tosh and Jack.

"Sure." Tosh smiled and stepped aside as Corsen bounced over to the table.

"It's kind of pretty." Corsen picked it up and turned it over in her hands. It was an ornate box, very slim, with no visible way of opening it. The edges were patterned in raised vines curling around each other. It had a bronzy brassy finish that glittered slightly under the harsh lights of the workbench. As she was looking at it Corsen felt a kind of pronounced pattern in the vines in one corner. She turned it over and took a closer look at it. Traced by the vines were what looked like they could be some alien letters. "Hey, Tosh? What's this? It looks like it might be initials or something."

Tosh came over and took the box, also examining the corner. She too out a small metal device with blinking lights and held it against the letters. "This looks like a language we have on file. Let me just run it through the translation program . . ." Tosh's fingers patted over the keyboard and a few minutes later a sheet printed out a few feet away. Tosh walked over and pulled it from the printer. "It just says J.H." Tosh slid the paper across the table so it lay at rest beside the box.

"Wait, are you sure?" Jack sounded a bit panicked, coming out of his contemplative silence.

"Yes, why?"

"Is it yours dad? I mean, J.H. Jack Harkness."

"It's not mine but I do know whose it is. And he's gonna want it back. Tosh, what does the Rift have planned for the next few days?"

"Let me check." Tosh walked back to her main station and started to pull up the predictions for the rest of the week. "Okay," she walked back to the workbench, another printout in hand. "We have a couple of small spikes but nothing major."

"Okay, keep an eye on those and if anything changes let me know immediately." Jack strode out of the room towards his office.

"But Jack, whose is it?" Tosh called after him. Jack paused on the stairs and looked back solemnly.

"Someone I'd hoped to never see again." With that he ran up to office and disappeared for quite a while.

"He always does that." Tosh said, shaking her head and sitting down at the workbench again, staring at the ornate little box.

"Does what?" said Corsen, moving to sit next to Tosh, also staring at the box.

"Pushes us away. We barely know him. Jack Harkness isn't even his name." At an extremely confused look from Corsen, Tosh elaborated. "A long time ago he had to go undercover so he took a new name and stuck with it. And it does suit him, I'm not sure if he even remembers his old name now."

"Really?" Corsen felt a little uneasy at that thought and it made her feel better about deciding to keep her mother's name if her dad's wasn't even real.

"Living here," Tosh sighed. "It's going to take some getting used to. It's dangerous, we never know what the Rift might throw at us and with you living in the Hub . . ." Tosh shook her head again. "I'm going to talk to Jack about getting you trained. You hang out with Torchwood, you get mixed up in some pretty crazy stuff." Corsen's eyes had lit up at the mention of training. She didn't want to be a liability if they ended up needing to protect her.

"Not to go in the field or anything," Tosh clarified. "Just basic self defense in case the Hub is ever breached, because that has happened before." Her mind quickly darted to the Lisa incident.

"I understand. And I would love that! I wouldn't want you all to worry and get yourselves in trouble because I can't protect myself."

"That wouldn't be the issue. I just want to make sure you'll be okay if something happens to all of us. We would never hesitate to protect you in any way we can. You're family Corsen."

"I appreciate that." Corsen gave Tosh a hug. "I'm gonna go find Ianto. He told me he'd teach me to use the coffee machine!" Corsen bounced off to the kitchenette, leaving Tosh laughing at her boundless energy and enthusiasm.

The coffee machine had turned out to be a lot more complicated than she originally thought but in the end she figured it out well enough. Her coffee wasn't as good as Ianto's but it was miles better than the tar Owen had once concocted. Ianto was proud of her, and they got to know each other a little better while they worked. They talked about history, TV, Wales . . . pretty much everything. They had lots in common. Ianto went into some details of Welsh history and Corsen was hanging on his every word.

Dinnertime found the team in the boardroom again. There had been a Weevil alert earlier that evening but thankfully the day had remained mostly quiet. The Rift forecast for the coming week looked similar as well. Ianto had gotten them all subs from the shop on the Plass.

"So, Corsen. I think tomorrow we should go up to your new school so you can have a look around. The headmaster said he'd be in so you can meet him too. Talk through any questions you have about courses or whatever." Jack said all this through a mouthful of sub. Tactful as ever. Corsen chuckled as Ianto glared at Jack's lack of manners.

"Sounds good, I want to get out and look around more. We mostly stuck to museums on our trip."

"Ianto and Gwen can help show you around. Don't want you getting lost. And sorry but you'll probably have to walk to school. It's not that far I swear." Jack hurriedly stuck in the last sentence hoping to fend off a whiny fit from his teenage daughter. Corsen just laughed again.

"It's fine Dad. I like walking."

"Not in Welsh rain you won't," Owen grumbled.

"I love the rain! It's calming, and helps me sleep at night. Plus, its super romantic to kiss someone wile its pouring rain out. Maybe that's why you have no luck with women, lack of romantic conscience. Is that why you resorted to flirting with a teenager?" Corsen slipped into major sarcasm mode, another thing she and Ianto had in common. Everyone laughed except Owen, who continued to grumble into his sandwich. Jack called him out on Corsen's last comment.

"Owen, you were flirting with Corsen!" Jack was mock outraged.

"Oh, lay off him Dad. All three of you did before we knew who I was." Corsen glared accusatorially at all three men around the table. All of them immediately found their sandwiches to be the most interesting things in the room. Tosh and Gwen just cracked up again at the sight.

"Are you ever not peppy or excited?" Owen shot at Corsen, trying to find fault in the teenager.

"Oh yeah, you should've seen me watch the Robin Hood season finales. I cried for hours!" Ianto chuckled at that. He'd cried too but he'd never admit it. "What?" Everyone was giggling at Corsen. "You've seriously never cried because of a TV show or a movie or a book? Marian _died_, it was horrible!" The snickering continued to run around the table. "Honestly you people have no emotion if that's never happened to you." Corsen just shook her head and went back to her sub.

"So, Dad. Whose box is that?" Jack froze and slowly lowered his sub to his plate.

"It belongs to someone from my past, someone from a log time ago. Before I was even immortal. And I hope you never meet him."

"But,"

"That's all I'm saying." Jack cut across her and she recognized the dismissal.

"Umm, Jack? I was thinking maybe we should get Corsen trained? Just so she knows how to take care of herself around here." Tosh piped up, breaking the awkward silence before taking a dainty bite of her sub.

"Yeah, I'd thought of that. It can get pretty dangerous around here." He directed the last comment at Corsen and then spoke to no one in particular. "I swear the world ends at least once a month."

"I think that's a good idea," Ianto chipped in. "Plus, it'll give you something to do the rest of the holidays. That or you could learn the filing system but I think you'd prefer the first option."

"I'd like that."

"We can get you started tomorrow if you like? Rift predictions look pretty clear." They all nodded in agreement and finished their subs, making small talk throughout the rest of the meal. After they finished up everyone moved back to his or her workstations and Corsen said goodnight to everyone deciding to turn in early. It had been a long day. The rest of the team quietly started working through their huge stacks of admin. Around seven o'clock Tosh, Gwen, and Owen packed up and cleared off, leaving Ianto to stay behind and clean up like he always did.

Half an hour later Ianto took one last coffee up to Jack. "Sir?" Ianto quietly knocked on the door, smiling softly as he leant again the frame. The lamp on the desk and the one in the far corner lit Jack's office dimly. In the soft, yellow glow Jack looked so peaceful and warm. This was his safe place, compared to outside, where the blue lights echoed fluidly around the Hub. Giving any occupant a ghostly appearance. Jack grinned when he looked up, spotting his favorite thing ever. Ianto with coffee.

"I thought I told you to drop the sir outside work hours?" Jack walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He looked relaxed despite the initially defensive position. A playful smirk curled his lips and his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Really sir?" Ianto took a step forward, bringing himself into the room, slowly moving towards Jack. "The other night, I got the impression you quite enjoyed it." Ianto was right next to Jack at this point and had breathed the last three words right against his ear.

"Caught me." Jack whispered. He curled his fingers around the back of Ianto's neck and brought him into a harsh kiss. Ianto's hands moved to mirror Jack's. One on his neck, one in his hair. Jack was very grateful Ianto had had the foresight to set the coffee on the desk before taunting him. But, as per trend today, brilliant kiss and then . . .

"Dad! I, oh!" Corsen had popped up in the doorway in a pink nightgown that her cheek color now seemed to match.

"Oh, sorry." Ianto also blushed as he shifted away from Jack.

"God, Tosh wasn't joking. Sorry. I should have knocked." Corsen giggled, still looking slightly mortified.

"It's okay, what did you need?" Jack leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. Despite the situation he was completely at ease and didn't seem phased at all by the fact that his daughter had just walked in on him and his lover.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some water and I figured I'd say goodnight before I headed back." Jack noticed the glass of water Corsen was holding in her hand. "So, goodnight I guess?" Corsen smiled and gave a little wave.

"Night kiddo." Jack smiled and nodded as Corsen retreated down the metal stairs and back to her room.

"I should get going." Ianto moved to peck Jack on the cheek. Jack sighed.

"Night, Yan."

"Hey, what did I say about pet names?" Ianto shot him an accusatory glare from the door.

"Goodnight! Now move before I change my mind and drag you back over here."

"I'm going! I'm going! See you tomorrow, sir." Jack watched as Ianto stopped by his desk to grab his phone and jacket and then hopped up the steps through the cog door.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and sound of voices in the Hub. He had actually taken to sleeping since his trip with the Doctor. He wasn't sure why but his body just seemed to tire out a lot quicker since then. Jack poked his head out of his manhole and glanced around for the source of the sounds and aromas. Ianto and Corsen were talking over cups of coffee; Ianto behind his desk and Corsen perched on the edge. Jack threw on his trousers and an undershirt and climbed out of his bunker.

"You guys know it's only seven, right?"

"I'm always here this early sir. And Corsen was already up making coffee." Ianto raised his mug a bit to indicate his beverage. "She's getting better." Corsen shot him a shy smile.

"Why were you up so early kiddo?"

"Woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. What time does everyone normally show up?"

"Tosh- 7:30, Gwen- 8:00, Owen- 8:30."

"Why are they so spread out?"

"Well, Tosh comes in on time, Gwen usually sleeps in, and Owen spends many of his nights in pubs so he's not always in the best shape in the mornings. Definitely don't try to get a conversation out of him before he's had his coffee."

"Ah." Corsen checked the clock near Ianto's desk. "I should go get dressed then. Back in a bit." Corsen set down her mug and skipped off to her room, her pink nightgown swaying around her.

"She's something else Jack." Ianto admired as soon as she was out of earshot. "You were right. She belongs here."

"I know."

Simultaneously, at 7:30 on the dot Tosh walked through the cog door and Corsen bounced up from the lower levels. "Hey Tosh!"

"Hello Corsen."

"Toshiko! How's that new translation program coming?" Jack bounded down the stairs and grabbed the mug of coffee Ianto offered him. Tosh spun around in her chair, legs and arms crossed.

"It's getting there. I'm trying to incorporate nonverbal communication patterns but the algorithms have too many variables to replicate any specific patterns."

"Well keep trying. It'd be nice to actually speak with Janet once and a while."

"Who's Janet?" Corsen plopped herself down on the couch.

"Our resident Weevil." Tosh responded, peering around Jack. "And I've pretty much given up on her Jack. They aren't intelligent enough for us to understand."

"Hey! Be nice, it might be the other way around."

"Morning everyone!" Gwen called as she strode through the cog door, setting her things at her desk and accepting a mug from Ianto. "Anything up yet?" She hopped up the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to Corsen.

"No, looks pretty clear today." Tosh gave her a small smile and swiveled her chair back to her computer.

"So it's a perfect time for you to get some of that admin done!" Jack clapped Gwen on the back with mock enthusiasm.

"Same goes for you too, sir. I can barely see your desk under all that paperwork." Ianto admonished with a chuckle.

"I'll do it after the school trip."

"And I'll hold you to that. Okay, be in the Archives if you need me. There's coffee in the pot on the hot plate for Owen." With that Ianto gathered up the large pile of manila folders on his desk and disappeared into his labyrinth.

"What time are we heading off Dad?"

"I'm thinking nine barring the end of the world."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get some breakfast."

"Do we even have normal food in the Hub?"

"Ianto bought me cereal!" Corsen skipped off to Ianto's little kitchen area and began her search for the cereal box.

By nine, there had been no apocalyptic Rift disasters so Jack and Corsen started off, taking the invisible lift to the Plass and beginning the short walk to school. Jack had picked out a private school with good credentials that wasn't too far away so walking wasn't a hassle. The school had accepted Corsen the second Jack had sent over her transcript. She had near perfect grades and a good variety of extracurricular activities. This school also offered all the courses Corsen had previously planned on taking so there were no scheduling fiascos. Today they would sort out any of those problems and make sure Corsen liked the school all right.

As hey approached the school Corsen grinned brightly. It was a large brick establishment that almost screamed academics. There were wide expanses of lawn surrounding it and Corsen could make out a track and football pitch around the back. The headmaster greeted them at the front door and led them through to his office to discuss scheduling and make sure they had up to date information. Corsen ended up with a pretty full schedule. She was taking European History, Calculus, Physics, English, Welsh, PE, and Home Economics. Plus she had a lunch and free period. Her free and lunch were adjacent so she would be able to visit the Hub during the day if she wished. Then, they got the complimentary tour and went on their way.

On their way back they picked up fish and chips for everyone. The team congregated in the boardroom to eat lunch and gave Jack updates about the morning. Gwen had finished her admin work and was now compiling Weevil sightings in the last month. Tosh was still tinkering with her translation program and Owen had completed the autopsy of an alien they had detained last week. After that description the rest of the team pushed away their remaining few chips.

"So, Corsen. Feel like starting training?" Jack had pushed away from his food, leaning back in his chair stretching his arms before crossing them in front of his chest.

"Yeah! What are we starting with?"

"Well, if you want to I think first should be basic hand to hand combat. Gwen! Care to join us?"

"Why not? Better than compiling Weevil data."

"That's the spirit! Ianto, are those mats still down in the gun range?"

"Uh, yes sir. We forgot to put them away last time." Ianto ducked his head blushing and Jack smirked which none of the rest of the team understood.

"Great!" Jack jumped up and motioned to Corsen and Gwen to follow him. "Rest of you, back to work!"

Jack, Gwen, and Corsen made their way to the shooting range and found the mats still laid out. Jack proceeded to teach Corsen the basics and she wasn't too bad. She managed to block a few jabs from Gwen but still ended up on the floor. Jack stepped in and showed Corsen a better way, then adjusted her stance and let them have another go. This time it took longer for Gwen to knock her down. They switched places, Corsen on the offensive now with Gwen on defense. Corsen was better at this, her small body moved quicker than Gwen's and about a minute later Gwen found herself flipped onto the mat. Jack was laughing and clapping and Corsen was standing there looking a bit confused at what had happened.

"Again!" Jack called. They kept at it for another hour or so and Corsen was getting increasingly better, though she still needed work.

"Alright, lets take a break and make sure the world hasn't ended." They went upstairs and Corsen and Gwen both sank into the couch with bottles of water. Jack sauntered over to Tosh's station to check the rift monitors. Nothing had happened except the constant background noise so he moved on to Owen's station where he was dissecting another alien body. Jack wasn't exactly fond of the smell radiating from the med bay so he nodded to Owen and went to find Ianto in the Archives.

A little while later Owen popped up from the med bay wiping his hands on a towel. He flung it somewhere behind him when he was done and shrugged out of his badge covered coat. He lounged in his spinny chair and typed in a few details about the alien he had just sliced and diced. He was calling it a Greedo because it had blue skin and a spiky head like that one guy in Star Wars. He loved making up names for aliens. When he finished the report he spun around a few times and stopped, facing Corsen.

"So, how's your first, official day here going?" Owen was pretty bored so he didn't have much better to do than talk to her. Corsen looked up form her book.

"It's great!"

"New school alright?" What did teenagers like to talk about anyway?

"Yeah, seems good. Its a school though so nothing too exciting there."

"Yeah, guess so. Hey, how did those cuts of yours heal up?" Owen got up and went to go examine her arm. He had noticed se wasn't wearing her bandages yesterday, which was odd since the cuts shouldn't have been completely healed yet. He was surprised when he turned over her arm and found nothing, not even a scar. He checked her other arm, thinking he had picked the wrong one, but both were perfectly clear.

"They healed up great! They were completely gone within about two days."

"No way, that's not possible. They shouldn't even have finished healing by now and even if they had they definitely would have scarred." Owen pulled on Corsen's arm and held it up to his eyes, running his fingers over where he remembered seeing the gashes. As his face was pressed so close to he arm he realized she smelled quite nice. Extremely nice, in fact. "Nice perfume," he muttered, still scrutinizing her arm.

"Never wear any." Corsen shrugged.

"You're kidding me." Owen pulled back and looked at her incredulously.

"Nope, why?"

"I think you're a lot more like your father than we originally thought." Owen was still looking at her inquisitively, rubbing his chin. "I'm gonna call Jack up, he's gonna wanna know about this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gwen called from her station just as Owen was about to tap his earpiece.

"And why not?" he asked grudgingly.

"Because he and Ianto are down there . . . together." Gwen added in the last word in case Owen was being dense.

"Aw bloody hell. How many times have we asked them not to sneak off during the day?"

"Wait, what?" Corsen squeaked looking between the pair of them. "They seriously do that during work? Like in the middle of the day? When everyone's here? What is there another bed down there or something? What if someone walks in on them?" Corsen was kind of in rant mode at this point.

"Um, we have." They chorused. Then they went around saying numbers.

"Twice," Owen grimaced.

"Just the once," Gwen spoke, though looked more wistful than embarrassed or disgusted like Owen.

"And they don't use a bed, usually a desk or a wall." He added brightly and bluntly.

"Ugh, TMI Owen. And don't call Dad up. He'll just be extremely annoyed. I know I would be if that happened and it wasn't something like the end of the world."

"Oh but that's half the fun!" Owen grinned and tapped his earpiece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Approximately three minutes later Jack and Ianto emerged from the Archives. Ianto looked immaculate as ever, if a little flushed, but Jack was looking rather rumpled with his hair messed up and his braces at his sides. Their appearances on top of Jack's disgruntled look clearly gave away what they had been doing.

"I hope this is important." Jack crossed his arms and glared at Owen, still managing to appear menacing despite his unkempt clothing.

"Jack, I want to do a complete blood work makeup for you and Corsen, including a karyotype."

"Why the sudden urge to be so invasive?" Jack raised his eyebrow. Owen moved closer so he could speak in hushed tones that only Jack could hear.

"Jack, Corsen's more similar to you than we originally thought. She heals extremely quickly and she has pheromones. If there is even the slightest chance she might have inherited your immortality I think we'd both like to know about it."

"That's not possible."

"Jack, I know it seems improbable but immortality is a legitimate part of your DNA and while I believe its recessant because it's not the most common trait, there is always a chance for it to become prevalent."

"Okay, okay. But I've had two other kids since I've been immortal and neither of them inherited it."

"Like I said, its improbable but we should check."

"Okay," Jack nodded and Owen started moving away. "And Owen?" Jack called out.

"Yeah." He said turning around.

"How exactly do you know Corsen has pheromones?"

"Wait I have what?" Corsen asked extremely confused.

"Pheromones, umm, its a 51st century thing. Its a scent pattern that's specific to each person, supposed to help with finding a partner."

"Oh, was that why you said 'nice perfume', Owen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So, Owen never answered my question. How'd you know?"

"Oh, he was smelling my arm earlier." Corsen came out of her contemplative posture and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Why were you smelling her arm?" Jack chuckled incredulously.

"I was checking her scratches which is how I know she heals quickly. They were gone in two days Jack, no scar tissue."

"Oh God. Corsen, Owen's right we need to check."

"Okay, you wanna do this now?" She asked turning towards Owen.

"Why not, it'll only take a minute or two on your part and then I can send the samples to UNIT. I can analyze a karyotype once it's in front of me but hell if I feel like putting one together. They have better equipment for it at UNIT. Come on then you two."

As the trio settled themselves in the medical bay, with Corsen hopping onto the autopsy table to go first, Jack started thinking to himself. _I'm going to need to talk to her about this, God, I hate parent talks. They're always so embarrassing . . . for both of us. And why the hell would she be emitting pheromones near Owen? There was no adrenaline rush so that means . . . God; I don't want to think about that. _

"Corsen?" Jack asked tentatively. She and Owen both looked up from the needle in her arm.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I should explain a bit more about all this. Mainly the pheromones thing."

"Okay . . ." Corsen was a little confused right now. _Why does Dad look so nervous?_

"Okay, so, umm. They're not there all the time, you really only give them off under certain circumstances. One, where there's an adrenaline rush. Ianto first noticed mine when we were catching Myfanwy. Or, two, when you're, umm . . ." Jack looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. _God help me_. "Aroused." Jack shuddered, as he said that, not wanting to think about the implications.

"Oh, God! Dad!"

"Sorry!" Jack held his hands in front of him as a calming gesture. "Sorry, didn't want to say it."

"Well this is awkward." Owen muttered as he slipped the needle out of Corsen's arm and pressed a gauze pad to it.

"Why is it awkward for you?" Corsen demanded.

"Sweetheart," Owen turned around to look at her. "There was definitely no adrenaline surge while you were sitting on a couch so that leaves . . ." he trailed off and looked at Jack.

"Situation two," Jack held up his fingers.

"Well he was trailing his fingers up and down my arm!" Corsen justified. "And his breath tickled." she ducked her head and blushed as her voice fell to a quiet whisper.

"It's okay," Jack got up and rubbed her shoulder. "You're just a teenager, but I do suggest finding someone a bit younger and a bit less crabby." Jack smirked at Owen who made a rude hand gesture at him. Jack just laughed.

"Well, after this colossally embarrassing experience I'm gonna get a snack and hide in my room for a while!" Corsen jumped off the autopsy table and ran as quick as she could out of the medical bay.

"Alright boss! On the table!" Jack jumped up and Owen cleaned his arm and slid the needle through. They waited a minute while Owen collected his blood samples in silence. As Jack was going up the stairs back to the main part of the Hub he turned around and said.

"Just so you know Owen, I think you should find someone too. And I think you know who I'm talking about." Jack winked and walked back to his office shutting the door and hopefully starting on his paper work. But that was a doubtful reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**All right everyone! So this is the last chapter and don't worry a sequel is on its way. It is still a work in progress and might take a week or so to get going but it will be coming. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and I hope you stick around to read the rest. Thank you all so much for the support and without further ado let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 9**

"Again!" Jack shouted and Corsen and Gwen resumed their positions. They were practicing while Owen, Tosh, and Ianto were on a Weevil hunt. Corsen and Gwen began to go at each other with Corsen on the defensive. She quickly blocked Gwen's first attack and kicked out taking Gwen's legs from under her. Gwen ended up on her back, laughing as Corsen helped her up.

"I think we can graduate you to Owen Corsen! Gwen's too easy for you."

"We've taught her well Jack," Gwen smiled her kind, gap-toothed smile.

"Corsen I think we should try fire arms next. Have you ever shot a gun?"

"I've shot a bow and arrow," Corsen shrugged. Jack laughed.

"Not quite the same. Up for something with a little more power?"

"Lets go for it!" Corsen jumped excitedly.

"Alright, Gwen you're off the hook. Go do whatever it is you do when it's quiet."

"Alright, think I'll grab a snack. Good luck Corsen!" Gwen exited the shooting range and made her way upstairs.

"Thanks!" Corsen called after her.

"Okay, so, first we'll go over safety and parts and care and stuff. Don't want you to accidently shooting me, even if I do come back, dying is no fun."

Weeks Later

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Excellent!" Jack shouted, laughing. Bang! Bang! Bang! "Brilliant!" Jack grinned, arms outstretched as Corsen turned to return his grin. She set the gun down on the table and removed the magazine she had finished before running to hug her father. Jack gathered her into his arms laughing and spinning them around, Corsen's feet swinging out behind her.

"You hit those dead center Corsen! How did you get so good?"

"She gets it from her father." said a quiet, smiling, lovely Welsh voice from the doorway. Jack and Corsen turned, a bit startled, they hadn't noticed Ianto come in. "It's nine o'clock. I know Corsen wanted to get to bed early. Tomorrow being the first day of school and all."

"It's that late already!" Corsen nearly shrieked. "I still need to shower! Night Dad!" she leant up to kiss him on the cheek. "Night Ianto!" she shouted back as she ran down the hall. "And thanks!" Jack and Ianto cracked up as she rushed away.

"She's brilliant Jack," Ianto smiled as he moved across the room to lean against the table next to Jack.

"She's grown so much in a month," Jack nodded. "You know she took down Owen for the first time this morning?"

"Intelligence and romance beat brute force and cynicism." Ianto nodded. Jack chuckled.

"Guess that's one way of looking at it."

"You know, sir. The others have all gone home, maybe we should turn in as well." Ianto raised his eyebrow as he spoke and Jack grinned.

"Sounds perfect." Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto firmly. He pulled away all too soon in Ianto's opinion. Ianto looked disappointed.

"Well, come on then!" Jack grinned and nodded towards the door, grabbing Ianto's hand. Ianto smiled softly and followed Jack to their room in the bunker.

The next morning found Corsen up and ready by 7:00 and chatting over cereal and coffee with Ianto. Jack walked down smiling and accepted the mug Ianto offered him.

"Big day." Jack nodded at Corsen as he took a sip. She looked so different in her uniform. A pleated gray skirt, gray wool stockings, a white button down and a blue jumper slung over her chair in case it got chilly. Quite a departure from the usual vintage dresses.

"Yeah." Corsen nodded sipping at her coffee nervously. Ianto picked up on her mood.

"You'll be fine." He smiled gently.

"What if no one talks to me?"

"Believe me, the way you look you'll be fending off boys by the dozen." Ianto chuckled. "Good thing we trained you," he added as an after thought to himself.

"Oh, that is not what a dad wants to hear." Jack grimaced. Corsen and Ianto laughed. "But seriously Corsen, you'll be fine. Just be yourself, ask for help if you get lost," Jack walked closer and lifted Corsen's chin so she was looking up at him. "And remember to smile." Jack grinned at her and she smiled back.

"No one will be able to resist that smile" Ianto grinned too.

"Will you stop giving my daughter dating advice!" Jack chuckled exasperatedly.

"Sorry, sir." Ianto ducked his head but Corsen caught a glimpse of his smile.

"Thanks guys," Corsen finished off her food and brought her dishes over to the sink for washing up. After she finished she grabbed her bag and checked through it to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "I've gotta get going!"

"Are you sure you know your way?" Ianto worried.

"I'll be fine." Corsen placated them. She bent down to kiss Ianto on the cheek. Ianto sat there stunned while she kissed Jack and ran out the cog door. Jack chuckled when he realized Ianto hadn't moved except to rest his hand against his cheek where Corsen's lips had touched.

"She's never kissed me before," Ianto mumbled to himself. Jack chuckled again shaking his head, and sat down next to Ianto.

"She loves you Yan, both of us. We're her family now. You, and me, and Corsen, we're a family." Jack's smile was soft and secret. The smile only Ianto and now Corsen were allowed to see.

"Yeah, guess we are. I love her right back." Ianto smiled and turned to look at Jack. Jack raised his hand to Ianto's cheek and Ianto leaned into his touch, his eyes sliding shut.

"She's not the only one you know." Jack whispered. Ianto's eyes flew open. He didn't dare breathe, he didn't dare to hope he had heard right. Jack saw the disbelief in his eyes. "I mean it," he said earnestly. "I know I've hurt you, and I know that I shouldn't have left like I did. But while I was gone, the only thought that kept me sane was the thought of coming home to you."

Ianto ducked his head. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been in love with Jack for so long but he had never dreamed that Jack felt the same way. Owen had called him Jack's 'part time shag' and he'd believed that that's all he was. How was it that Jack, Captain Jack Harkness, this incredible immortal man who could have anyone he wanted, would want a teaboy. It made no sense to Ianto.

"I mean it," Jack pressed on. "I love you, Ianto Jones, now and forever." Ianto was nonplussed at the sincerity in Jack's voice, and the sense of love emanating from his eyes. Slowly, Ianto felt glee spreading over his face and he grinned dopily and incredulously up at Jack before kissing him. With this kiss Ianto tried to express every ounce of the love he felt for the man who was kissing back. They were passionate and eager, but they were slow and savored every moment, every breath.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing heavily, hearts racing, and they rested their foreheads together. "I love you too Jack," Ianto whispered. "Am byth."

Corsen made it to school with plenty of time to spare. She had about forty-five minutes before class started. She had English Lit first block. To pass the time she sat on one of the benches out front and pulled out her book. It was sunny and warm and as she bent her head to read her hair fell like a glistening cascade in front of her face. The sun exposed the deep red highlights in her hair and overall she made a very picturesque scene.

Soon students started flooding onto the lawns. There was lots of excited chatter and hugs as people met up with friends they hadn't seen over the holidays. Corsen marked her page and picked up her bag, keeping her book close to her chest. She pulled out her schedule and examined it as she made her way to the school. Unfortunately the fact that she wasn't looking in front of her led to a collision with another student.

Corsen stumbled backwards but the boy she ran into grabbed her hand before she ended up on the ground. "Oh, God, sorry." She scrambled to make an apology. "And thanks, for catching me, and sorry. I should've been paying more attention."

"That's quite alright," responded a lovely, deep, Welsh voice. They boy had warm brown eyes, untidy brown hair, and uncharacteristically tan skin. _He must have gone abroad over the holidays_, she thought. He had a great smile, and right now it was aimed at her. Corsen smiled shyly, and then decided to be bold.

"My name's Corsen," she said and offered her hand again. Then she immediately fell in love. Instead of shaking her hand like she had expected he took it delicately in his own hand and brought it to his lips.

"Joules." he said as he lowered her hand. Corsen was blushing heavily. "Well, Julius." he corrected himself. "But don't call me that it makes me sound like a prat." Joules laughed and so did Corsen.

"Joules it is then." Corsen smiled. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the English wing is? I've only walked through here once, I don't quite remember." Corsen actually remembered exactly where it was, she just wanted an excuse to stay with Joules a bit longer.

"Sure, no problem." Joules smiled and stepped back, waving his arm in front of him so Corsen passed through the doors first. "You're new here then? America, right?"

"Yeah, moved here about a month ago. Feels like I've been here ages though."

"Why'd you move?" Joules looked sincerely curious, not just being polite.

"Umm, actually I found my dad. I'd thought I was an orphan for the last six years or so. Lived at my old school and all. But I couldn't be happier here."

"Well that's the sort of thing you see in a fairy tale," he chuckled.

"Yeah, guess it is." Corsen smiled softly up at him. Joules was quite a bit taller than her.

"Hey, let me see your schedule, I need to see which room you're in."

"Oh, sure." Corsen handed over her schedule and Joules unfolded it.

"Hey!" Joules exclaimed, obviously excited. "You and me have every single class together!" He pulled out his schedule to prove his point and indeed, they did have all their classes in common.

"Oh, good! I'm glad I know someone. I'm not great at meeting people."

"I'll introduce you to a couple." Joules smiled.

They reached the classroom and Joules opened the door to hold it for Corsen. Corsen blushed and ducked her head down as she passed. She wasn't used to being treated with such chivalry. The pair walked to a pair of desks on the window side of the room. Joules called a couple of his friends over and introduced her. They were all very nice boys and poked fun at Joules for already snatching up the new girl. Corsen ended up doing a lot of blushing that day. The bell rang and everyone took his or her seats.

English Lit was okay; her teacher seemed nice enough, even if the curriculum was a little dull. She had already read the first book they were doing. As they were walking out of class Joules held the door for Corsen again. "So, how's your first day so far?" he asked as they walked to their next block.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Corsen grinned at him, one of the big confident flirty grins, and Joules grinned right back.


End file.
